1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker systems and more particularly pertains to a sound modifying system which may be mounted over the front of a speaker to effectively vary an audio response curve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic circiuts to operably equalize a stereo sound system is known in the prior art. More particularly, an oscilloscope or some other sound measuring device can be used to display an audio response curve so as to achieve a high sound quality.
As can be appreciated, all present known means of controlling sound quality in this manner are through the use of electronic circuits and once a stereo system has been purchased, it is difficult to later modify a speaker system through the implementation of such electronics. As such, there exists a continuing need for some means of adjusting sound quality within a stereo speaker system without the use of electronic devices and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.